Zack
Zack is a mortal who stole the external heart of a woodland pixie named Chloe. History Zack was a film student who was desperate to become the best filmmaker of the generation. He stole Chloe's external heart, placing her under his control and made her go after the white male students in his class and make them either drop out of class or kill them. In Manic Pixie Nightmare, under Zack's control, a mortal named Judd was magically enchanted by Chloe with pixie dust to jump off a building with her. Judd live-streamed the whole event as it happened and he plummeted to his death while Chloe flew away. She almost killed a mortal named Noah and a powerless Parker Caine as well, but Noah survived and Parker was saved by Maggie Vera. Mel Vera and Maggie received a protection potion, and they in turn poured it into Zack's coffee to provide protection for him. While doing this, they made fun of Zach's "man jewelry", unaware that it was actually Chloe's external heart. Maggie gave Parker the rest of the potion after saving him from getting hit by a bus. When the Charmed Ones realized that Chloe was the culprit, they set up a trap to catch her. She fell into the trap momentarily, but easily hypnotized Harry Greenwood to make him steal the Vera's Book of Shadows and orb her away. After escaping back to the film department, Zack tried to use a spell in the stolen book to make his wish come true, but the sisters arrived. Mel tried to freeze time, only to learn the potion was protecting him from their powers. While Mel went after Zack, and Maggie and Parker Harry, Macy Vaughn went after Chloe to stop her. Mel managed to steal back Chloe's heart and make her go after Zack instead. Chloe made him knock himself out by sending pixie dust in his direction. After Mel gave Chloe back her heart, Chloe was guilt stricken by what happened. The sisters then suggested she team up with the other pixies so they could figure out where to hide their hearts so this kind of incident could never repeat itself. Mel then hexed a tied up Zack to ensure that he admitted to his crimes against his classmates – without exposing the world of magic. Personality Zack is very insecure. He also has a very cruel nature, he is ready to do anything to get what he wants, including murder. Physical Appearance He is a young white male in his early twenties, with wavy black hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities ;Temporary Powers *'Immunity': The ability to not be affected by powers and spells. Zack gained this power temporarily after drinking a protection potion. Quotes "I'll never forget all those great times Judd and I had talking about what bowling represented in Lebowski. He was so deep. To Judd." —Zack's toast to Judd in Manic Pixie Nightmare. "I killed Judd, and when Noah found out, I pushed him into traffic. All because I'm a spoiled douche with an inferiority complex." —Zack under the effects of a hex in Manic Pixie Nightmare. Gallery CMD113a 0127b.jpg CMD113a 0277b.jpg Appearances Trivia References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mortals Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Hilltowne University Former Students